Peramal
by jinahyoo
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang Zhang Yixing yang bisa meramal dan Kim Junmyeon yang pandai menebak. "Coba ramal aku kalau begitu." "'Seratus Cara Menarik Perhatian Gebetan?" "Ya Tuhan, adakah malaikat-Mu yang mengenakan jaket kulit dan jins hitam?" [ONESHOOT ; SUHO x LAY, SULAY FIC]


**PERAMAL**

**Main Cast: EXO's Suho, Lay**

**Other Cast: EXO's Kai**

**Disclaimer: I own this fic, casts are not mine.**

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana, Hyung?"

"Diamlah, aku sedang berkonsentrasi"

Jongin memberengut. Sosok dihadapannya sesekali mengerutkan kening dan bergumam. Tidak juga memberikan jawaban.

"Oh, ayolah, Yixing Hyung! Waktu istirahat tinggal 10 menit lagi dan—"

"Kau yang memaksaku untuk membaca garis tanganmu padahal kau tahu kalau aku belum terlalu ahli dalam hal ini. Lebih baik kau diam atau kembalilah ke kelasmu sekarang, Kkamjong!" sembur Yixing—sosok dihadapan Jongin, kesal. Sudah waktu istirahatnya disita oleh Jongin, pakai protes lagi. Kalau saja Jongin bukan temannya di klub dance, sudah pasti Yixing akan menyambitnya dengan headphone ungu miliknya.

Eh, tunggu.

Headphone-nya terlalu berharga bila dipakai untuk menyambit orang seperti Jongin.

By the way, apa yang tadi Yixing bilang? Membaca garis tangan? Apakah Yixing seorang cenayang atau semacamnya?

Tidak, tidak. Yixing bukan seorang peramal. Hanya kebetulan saja mewarisi keahlian neneknya yang memang seorang peramal. Lagipula, Yixing tidak suka disebut cenayang atau peramal atau apapun itu. Kedengarannya dia tua sekali jika dipanggil seperti itu.

Setelah disembur dengan kata-kata Yixing tadi, Jongin memilih diam. Seniornya itu walaupun berparas kalem, tapi jangan main-main kalau dia sudah marah.

"Nah!" seru Yixing sambil menjentikkan jari.

"Kenapa, Hyung? Kenapa?! Kenapa?!"

"Sepertinya masa depanmu cukup bagus, Kkamjong. Kau bisa sukses di bidang seni dan—"

"Cinta, Hyung. Tolong ramalkan masalah percintaanku saja." potong Jongin sambil nyengir.

Sabar, Yixing. Jongin kan calon adik iparmu—Eh?

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkan cintamu, Jongin."

"Benarkah?" mata Jongin terlihat berbinar. Senyumnya semakin lebar saja. Sepertinya harapannya tidak akan sia-sia.

"Yah, itu sih menurut ramalanku. Tidak dipercaya juga tak apa. Toh, aku tidak terlalu mahir meramal, kau tahu itu kan?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Tak apa, Hyung! Doakan semoga Kyungsoo Hyung menerima cintaku. Aku pergi dulu, sampai ketemu nanti, Tuan Cenayang!" serunya sambil berlari meninggalkan ruang kelas Yixing.

Perempatan muncul di dahi Yixing. "Adik kelas kurang ajar!"

"Mengapa kau bilang Kkamjong kurang ajar, Xing?"

DEG

Yixing menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ada kakaknya Jongin rupanya.

"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" si-kakak-Jongin ini mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kursi Yixing.

"A-ah t-tidak… Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku kok, Junmyeon." jawab Yixing tergagap.

"Kalau dia kurang ajar padamu, pukul saja kepalanya. Atau kau bisa melapor padaku." Junmyeon tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Yixing.

BLUSH

Samar-samar terlihat pipi Yixing yang kemerahan. Jantungnya seperti dipompa paksa. Ternyata kakak-adik sama kurang ajarnya. Kalau Jongin kurang ajar karena tidak sopan, lain lagi dengan Junmyeon. Kalau dia…

Kurang ajar karena telah membuat Yixing jatuh cinta.

Yixing tertawa canggung untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Junmyeon pun ikut tertawa. Oh, Tuhan… kenapa Junmyeon harus setampan ini sih?

"Ngomong-ngomong, kudengar dari Jongin kau bisa membaca garis tangan seseorang?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Emm, ya begitulah. Tidak terlalu ahli sih "

"Coba ramal aku kalau begitu". Tunggu, Yixing tidak salah dengar kan?

"A-apa?"

"Ramal aku, Yixing." jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"B-baiklah. Kemarikan tanganmu." Yixing pun menerima uluran tangan Junmyeon. Cukup hangat untuk digenggam sepertinya.

Yixing mulai berkonsentrasi—sebenarnya tidak karena, demi Tuhan, ini tangan Junmyeon!—dan mencoba membaca garis tangan Junmyeon. Mengerutkan dahi dan bergumam kecil.

"Kau ingin kuramal tentang apa? Masa depan? Keuangan? …cinta?"

Junmyeon berpikir sebentar. "Masa depan dan cinta sepertinya menarik."

"Baiklah," Yixing kembali memusatkan konsentrasinya pada tangan Junmyeon.

* * *

Junmyeon memperhatikan Yixing yang sedang membaca garis tangannya. Dia pun tersenyum seperti... modus?

_Lumayan kan tanganku bisa dipegang-pegang Yixing_.

Oh.

Kim Junmyeon memang modus rupanya.

"Ah…"

"Bagaimana, Xing?" Junmyeon kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Yixing.

"Masa depanmu sukses. Kau ini orangnya pantang menyerah, jadi walaupun ada hambatan kau tetap bisa melaluinya." jelas Yixing seraya tersenyum, menampilkan cekungan di pipi kanannya. Junmyeon jadi gemas melihatnya. Hampir saja tangannya yang satu lagi bergerak untuk mencubit pipi si pria dimple ini, tetapi Junmyeon berhasil menahan dirinya.

Junmyeon pun menaikkan satu alisnya. "…kalau cinta?"

Yixing terdiam. Sedikit kecewa setelah mengetahui hasil ramalannya.

"Nasib cintamu hampir sama dengan Jongin, Myeon." Yixing tersenyum dibuat-buat. "—kau akan segera mendapat kekasih, dan orang ini cukup dekat denganmu. Dia juga menyukaimu tetapi dia tidak tahu kalau kau menyukainya."

Junmyeon mulai tersenyum lebar. Seakan puas dengan jawaban Yixing. "Begitukah? Bagaimana ciri-ciri orang ini?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak bisa menerawangnya. Aku tidak terlalu ahli, kau tahu."

"Kapan aku bisa mendapatkan orang ini?"

"Tergantung. Kalau kau mau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya dalam waktu dekat, maka kau akan mendapatkannya." Dalam hati Yixing menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ya sudahlah, Xing. Kalau bukan jodoh tidak apa-apa. Masih banyak ikan di laut.

Tapi, Yixing hanya ingin 'ikan' yang ini. Yang sedang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Baiklah, Xing. Terima kasih banyak, ya." ujar Junmyeon sambil tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Junmyeon pun beranjak dari kursi yang tadi didudukinya dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, dua baris di sebelah Yixing—sudahkah aku bilang kalau mereka teman sekelas?

Yixing mencoba menenangkan perasaannya yang campur aduk. Baru saja dirinya melayang karena dihampiri oleh 'sang Pangeran Berkuda Putih', tapi langsung terhempas ke bumi karena hasil ramalannya sendiri. Apakah Yixing harus menghilangkan perasaannya terhadap Junm—

"Oh ya, Xing."

"Iya?"

"Apakah kau sibuk Sabtu sore nanti?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Kenapa?"

"Temani aku ke perpustakaan kota, ya. Kau mau 'kan?"

—mana bisa Yixing menolak kalau begini caranya. Lagipula, insting Yixing berkata kalau ini adalah awal yang baik untuk lebih dekat lagi dengan Junmyeon. Ingat, dia bisa meramal, kan?

"Ehhm, boleh… kebetulan ada buku yang ingin kupinjam"

Dan, oh, lihatlah senyum-menawan-seribu-watt milik Junmyeon.

Dalam hati Yixing merutuki pria angel itu mati-matian. Maumu apa sih, Tuan Kim?

* * *

Yixing memandang ke arah deretan buku-buku yang tersusun di rak besar di hadapannya sekarang ini. Menurutnya, tidak ada buku yang menarik untuk dibaca atau dipinjam saat ini. Tetapi mengapa ia terus memandangi rak ini?

Tentu saja karena di seberangnya ada Junmyeon yang sedang memilih buku untuk dipinjam.

"Xing, kau sudah menemukan buku yang kau cari?" Junmyeon menghampiri Yixing yang masih bengong.

"A-ah, kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Kau sudah menemukan buku yang kau cari?"

_Siapa juga yang ingin meminjam buku. Aku kan ke sini mau menemanimu_. "Uh, belum—eh, maksudku, sudah. Ini!" ujar Yixing sambil mengambil asal buku yang dia temukan, tanpa mengetahui buku apa yang diambilnya.

"'_Seratus Cara Menarik Perhatian Gebetan_'? Siapa orang yang ingin kau gebet? Ada-ada saja kau ini, Xing." Junmyeon pun tertawa kecil.

Hah?

'_Seratus Cara Menarik Perhatian Gebetan_'? Sejak kapan Yixing membaca buku macam begini?

Yixing merutuki kebodohannya. Kenapa juga dia harus asal mengambil buku tanpa melihatnya dulu.

"Tidak, i-ini untuk sepupuku… Ya, untuk sepupu." Bohong. Yixing tidak punya sepupu yang tinggal di Korea. Semua sepupunya tinggal di negeri tirai bambu sana.

Tanpa Yixing ketahui, Junmyeon menghela napas lega. Junmyeon sudah berpikir bahwa Yixing punya gebetan dan itu bukan dirinya.

Setelah mengurus peminjaman buku dengan petugas perpustakaan, Junmyeon pun menarik tangan Yixing untuk keluar dari bangunan tersebut.

"Yixing?"

"Ya?"

"Tidak masalah 'kan, kalau kita berjalan-jalan dulu?"

Di mana jurang terdekat di sini? Karena rasanya Yixing ingin loncat saja.

"T-tentu tidak. Ayo!"

* * *

Yixing merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menghela napas.

Sepertinya dia memang membutuhkan buku '_Seratus Cara Menarik Perhatian Gebetan _'.

Saat Junmyeon mengajaknya jalan-jalan tadi, Junmyeon malah mengacuhkannya dan terlihat asyik sendiri. Memang tidak sepenuhnya diacuhkan, sih. Buktinya tadi Yixing ditraktir es krim oleh Junmyeon.

Pipinya pun bersemu ketika mengingat ibu jari Junmyeon yang menyentuh bibir Yixing saat menghapus noda es krim. Yah, setidaknya ramalannya tidak meleset soal awal-yang-baik-untuk-pendekatan-dengan-Junmyeon, malah Yixing menganggap itu lebih-dari-baik.

Dengan penasaran, dia pun membuka halaman pertama buku yang—secara tidak sengaja—dipinjamnya tadi dari perpustakaan.

.

**CARA MENARIK PERHATIAN GEBETAN**

**1. Tersenyumlah Dengan Tulus dan Sapalah Dia Ketika Berpapasan Denganmu.**

Saat ini Yixing sedang berada di depan kelasnya. Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi tadi, dia bergegas keluar untuk menunggui Junmyeon keluar dari kelas. Instingnya bilang Junmyeon akan ke kantin dan dia harus mengajak Junmyeon untuk ke kantin bersama.

"Hai, Junmyeon!" sapa Yixing ketika Junmyeon keluar dari kelas. Tidak lupa dengan senyum tulus yang sudah dipelajarinya di rumah.

"Oh, hai, Yixing!"

"Mau ke kantin bersamaku?"

"Um… Maaf, Xing, aku tidak bisa. Shin seonsaengnim menyuruhku untuk ke ruangannya sekarang. Mungkin lain kali, ya. Dah!" jawab Junmyeon sambil bergegas pergi ke ruang guru biologi tersebut. Senyuman yang bertengger di bibir Yixing pun memudar dan digantikan oleh bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"Kenapa ramalanku bisa meleset, sih!" ucap Yixing sebal. Jangan lupakan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan ke lantai.

"Mungkin aku bisa mencoba cara kedua."

.

**2. Berilah Dia Hadiah**

Kali ini di kelas hanya ada Yixing dan Junmyeon. Junmyeon tadi tertidur di kelas saat pelajaran sejarah sehingga ia harus mencatat materi yang tertinggal. Untung saja ia tidak ketahuan kalau tadi tertidur.

Yixing mencoba menghampiri Junmyeon yang terlihat sibuk mencatat. Di tangannya kini ada sebuah kotak berukuran agak kecil dengan pita berwarna merah yang menghiasi kotak tersebut.

"H-hai, Junmyeon…" panggil Yixing gugup.

"Hai. Ada apa, Xing?"

"Em… s-sebenarnya… aku ingin memberikanmu ini." Yixing pun menyerahkan kotak yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke Junmyeon. Junmyeon pun melepas pita yang ada di kotak tersebut dan membukanya.

Sebuah jam tangan berwarna merah.

Kenapa merah? Insting Yixing yang berkata kalau merah adalah warna favorit Junmyeon.

"...Tetapi hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunku," ujar Junmyeon, sedikit bingung karena tiba-tiba Yixing memberinya hadiah. Sebenarnya dia, sih, senang-senang saja—sangat senang malah—kalau diberi hadiah dari Yixing.

"Aku tahu, kok. Aku kemarin melihatnya di toko. Aku tertarik untuk membelinya dan kudengar warna kesukaanmu adalah merah, jadi aku ingin membelikannya untukmu."

Ada jeda panjang setelah penjelasan Yixing tadi. Yixing hanya bisa menunduk dan berharap Junmyeon akan menerima hadiahnya.

"Sebenarnya merah bukan warna kesukaanku. Aku lebih suka violet dan gold."

Yixing melongo mendengarnya.

"Tapi ini kuterima. Terima kasih, ya." ucap Junmyeon dengan senyum malaikatnya.

Sial! Kenapa ramalannya bisa meleset lagi, sih!

"B-begitu, ya… Maaf, ya, kalau kau tidak suka." Yixing semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa! Aku malah jadi tidak enak padamu."

* * *

Yixing berguling-guling di atas kasurnya. Ia bingung, apakah dia harus mengikuti cara-cara selanjutnya yang ada di buku '_Seratus Cara Menarik Perhatian Gebetan_', atau Yixing sudahi saja acara pendekatannya. Yixing merasa sia-sia saja mengikuti cara-cara dari buku tersebut.

Bukunya, sih, tidak salah. Insting Yixing-lah yang salah.

Dia tidak tahu mengapa kemampuan meramalnya menjadi sangat payah dari sebelumnya. Apa sekalian saja Yixing tidak usah menggunakan kemampuan meramalnya lagi?

Tetapi dia masih penasaran.

Yixing pun membuka bukunya kembali dan membaca langkah selanjutnya.

.

**3. Kirimilah Dia Pesan Singkat.**

Yixing ragu. Haruskah dia mengirimi Junmyeon pesan singkat? Apakah akan dibalas olehnya? Atau tidak? Apakah Yixing akan mengganggu Junmyeon? Atau malah salah nomor?

Siapa yang akan tahu kalau belum mencoba.

Yixing mengambil handphone-nya yang berada di sebelah bantal. Dirinya baru saja ingin mengetik sebuah pesan ketika tiba-tiba benda persegi panjang itu bergetar.

Ada sebuah pesan masuk.

Dan itu dari… Junmyeon?

**From: Junmyeon**

**+8210340xxxx**

**18:23**

**Hai, Xing :)**

Ya, Tuhan… Ya, Tuhan…

Mimpi apa Yixing semalam sampai tiba-tiba Junmyeon meng-SMS-nya?

**To: Junmyeon**

**+8210340xxxx**

**18:23**

**Hai juga, Junmyeon :)**

.

**From: Junmyeon**

**+8210340xxxx**

**18:25**

**Apakah kau sibuk malam ini?**

Tunggu, tunggu. Ada apa Junmyeon menanyainya seperti ini?

**To: Junmyeon**

**+8210340xxxx**

**18:26**

**Uhm, tidak. Memangnya kenapa?**

Sekitar 5 menit lebih Yixing menunggu balasan dari Junmyeon. Mengapa tidak dibalas juga, ya?

_DRRT… DRRRT…_

Ah, itu dia.

**From: Junmyeon**

**+8210340xxxx**

**18:33**

**Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Hitung-hitung sebagai balasan karena kau sudah memberiku hadiah. Kau mau, kan?**

Demi tas Gucci milik Zitao, apakah saat ini Junmyeon sedang mengajaknya berkencan?

Yixing pun memekik kegirangan, meloncat-loncat di atas kasurnya, menggigiti bantal kesayangannya, dan berguling-guling di lantai. Dia tidak pernah sesenang ini sebelumnya.

Sungguh, Yixing. Bagaimana kalau Junmyeon mengajakmu untuk menikah?

Dengan tangan yang bergetar dan wajah yang merah padam, Yixing pun membalas pesan Junmyeon.

**To: Junmyeon**

**+8210340xxxx**

**18:37**

**Baiklah, aku mau ^^**

Yixing mengipasi wajahnya yang memanas. Masih tidak percaya kalau Junmyeon mengajaknya makan malam.

**From: Junmyeon**

**+8210340xxxx**

**18:38**

**Kalau begitu, aku akan ke rumahmu jam 7 nanti, ya :D**

.

Jam 7? Yixing memandangi layar handphonenya yang menunjukkan waktu 18:38.

"Oh, tidak. 22 menit lagi Junmyeon akan menjemputku. Bagaimana ini, bagaimanaaa?" racau Yixing gelagapan. Dia pun membuka lemarinya dan mengobrak-abrik seluruh isinya. Jika gebetanmu mengajak makan malam bersamamu, kau pasti ingin terlihat mempesona di hadapannya, bukan?

Yixing terlihat frustasi karena tidak menemukan baju yang pas. Sambil mengacak rambutnya, dia pun mendudukkan dirinya di atas lantai.

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang berkacak pinggang.

"Kau tidak dengar panggilan Ibu? Ada temanmu yang sudah menunggu di ruang tamu. Dan—astaga, Yixing, mengapa kamarmu berantakan seperti ini?" ujar wanita itu yang diketahui sebagai ibu Yixing.

Apa?

Junmyeon sudah datang?

"Siapa, Bu?" tanya Yixing, untuk memastikan apakah itu Junmyeon atau bukan.

"Kalau tidak salah Kim Jungmyeon? Atau Junhyeon?"

"Kim Junmyeon, Bu."

"Ah, iya itu." ibu Yixing membalikkan badannya untuk keluar dari kamar anaknya. "—Dan cepatlah turun. Temanmu sudah menunggu. Nanti biar ibu yang membereskan kamarmu."

Secara asal Yixing mengambil kaos putih lengan panjang dan sebuah hoodie biru muda untuk dipakainya. Suara ribut-ribut sangat jelas terdengar dari kamarnya.

Setelah selesai menata rambutnya di depan cermin, Yixing tersenyum tipis dan mengepalkan tangannya di samping wajahnya, sambil bergumam 'fighting'. Ia masih memandangi dirinya di depan cermin, berharap penampilannya ini dapat menarik perhatian Junmyeon, sampai sebuah teriakan yang memanggil namanya menginterupsi kegiatannya itu. Yixing tahu itu suara ibunya.

Ia pun bergegas menuruni tangga—dengan sangat ribut, tentu saja. Tidak mau membuat Junmyeon menunggu lebih lama lagi. Dan pemandangan yang dilihatnya saat ini membuat jiwanya melayang dari alam sadarnya.

Lihatlah penampilan Junmyeon yang oh-so-handsome ini. Kaos abu-abu yang dipadukan dengan jaket kulit beserta celana jins hitamnya menambah kadar ketampanannya dari sangat tampan menjadi sangat-sangat-sangat tampan. Penampilannya ini membuat Yixing lupa cara berkedip—oh, dan juga bernafas.

_Ya Tuhan, adakah malaikat-Mu yang mengenakan jaket kulit dan jins hitam?_

Jiwa Yixing kembali ke raganya ketika Junmyeon memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Tiga kali berkedip, dan barulah Yixing mencoba tersenyum, walaupun ia sangat gugup.

"Hai, Myeon! Maaf menunggu lama."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok." Tolong, Junmyeon. Jangan tersenyum.

"Ayo, kita berangkat." Mereka pun berpamitan pada ibu Yixing. Baru saja mereka mau melangkahkan kaki sebelum ibu Yixing menahannya.

"Semoga dia cepat menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu. Ibu mendoakan agar kau beruntung, Yixing. Selamat bersenang-senang, ya!" bisik ibu Yixing ke anaknya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Dari mana ibunya tahu kalau Yixing menyukai Junmyeon?

Oh, dia lupa kalau ibunya juga punya kemampuan meramal. Dasar keluarga peramal.

* * *

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di restoran yang direkomendasikan oleh Junmyeon. Terlihat Yixing yang menyantap makanannya dengan lahap, dan di hadapannya ada Junmyeon yang tersenyum melihat Yixing makan.

"Kau suka makanannya?"

Yixing mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Doenjang Jjigae adalah makanan kesukaanku, kalau kau mau tahu."

"Aku sudah tahu, kok."

Yixing berhenti mengunyah. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

Junmyeon hanya terkikik kecil melihat Yixing yang melongo. "Memangnya hanya kau yang bisa meramal. Aku juga bisa." Junmyeon kembali terkikik lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Benarkah?"

"…Tidak," Junmyeon pun tertawa dan Yixing merengut. "Aku tidak bisa meramal, Xing. Tapi biasanya tebakanku selalu jitu."

"Oh, ya?" tanya Yixing penasaran.

"Iya"

"Kalau begitu, coba tebak apa menu makan siangku hari ini?"

Junmyeon mengerutkan kening. "Kau tidak makan siang hari ini karena harus mengerjakan tugas dari Han Seonsaengnim, dan kau hanya makan roti sebagai pengganjal perut."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?!"

_Tentu saja tahu, aku memperhatikanmu seharian_. "Eum… hanya menebak."

"Sepertinya kau memang punya bakat untuk jadi peramal, Myeon." kali ini gantian Yixing yang terkikik.

"Benarkah? Coba sini kau aku ramal!" tawar Junmyeon. "Akan kubaca garis tanganmu."

Yixing pun mengulurkan tangannya. Insting Yixing berkata setelah ini akan ada kejadian baik. Sesuatu yang tidak terduga. _Tidak, Xing. Jangan dengarkan instingmu. Instingmu akhir-akhir ini selalu salah. Jangan berharap yang tidak-tidak._

Junmyeon memperhatikan garis tangan Yixing, lalu memejamkan matanya, berlagak seolah-olah dirinya adalah peramal sungguhan.

"Yixing"

"Ya?"

"Kau sedang menyukai seseorang, kan?" tebak Junmyeon.

"…iya." Yixing menjawab ragu-ragu.

"Seseorang yang kau suka ini tahu kalau kau menyukainya."

Yixing terbelalak. Apakah Junmyeon sudah tahu perasaannya?

"A-apa maksudmu?" Yixing mencoba mengurangi kegugupannya dengan cara mengayun-ayunkan kakinya.

"Iya, dia tahu kalau kau menyukainya." ujar Junmyeon sambil tersenyum tampan.

Yixing mencoba memberanikan diri menatap mata Junmyeon dan sedikit menaikkan dagunya. "Memang siapa orang yang aku suka?"

"Aku" jawab Junmyeon singkat, jelas, dan padat.

Yixing tertawa canggung "H-haha, salah. K-kau tidak berbakat meramal, Myeon."

"Jangan bohong, Xing. Aku memang tidak bisa meramal seseorang, tapi aku bisa membaca gerak-gerik seseorang." tangan Yixing kini digenggam oleh Junmyeon. "Lagipula, kalau kau benar tidak menyukaiku, aku akan tetap menyatakan perasaanku. Aku mencintaimu, Zhang Yixing."

Yixing hanya menunduk. Ia hanya mendengarkan penjelasan Junmyeon yang ternyata telah lama menyukai dirinya dan diam-diam sering memperhatikannya. Ya ampun, kehidupannya sudah seperti cerita FTV saja.

"Jadi, kau mau menerimaku atau tidak, Xing? Kalau kau tidak menerimaku berarti ramalanmu salah. Kau bilang aku akan segera mendapatkan orang yang kusukai, kan?"

Yixing masih terdiam, bingung harus menjawab apa. Padahal ia tinggal berkata 'ya, aku mau' tetapi mengapa kata-kata sulit sekali diucapkan. Lidahnya terasa kaku bahkan hanya untuk digerakkan saja rasanya tidak bisa.

"Yixing?"

"…"

" Zhang Yixing!"

"…"

"Hei, Kim Yixing!"

"…kau 'kan sudah tahu kalau aku menyukaimu. Kenapa juga kau masih bertanya? Aku juga mencintaimu—" Yixing mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Junmyeon. "—dan jangan seenaknya mengganti margaku. Aku bukan istrimu."

"Memang bukan, tapi calon."

"Dasar bodoh."

"Kalau aku bodoh, aku tidak akan tahu kalau kau menyukaiku."

"…Apa hubungannya?"

"Aduh, kekasihku ini lemot sekali."

"Aku tidak lemot!"

"Terserah kau saja, Peramalku~"

Yixing hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan Junmyeon. Ia sangat bahagia, instingnya tidak salah kali ini. Dan sepertinya panggilan 'Peramal' akan menjadi panggilan favorit Yixing setelah ini.

.

.

Oh, dan soal buku '_Seratus Cara Menarik Perhatian Gebetan_'...

Sepertinya Yixing tidak perlu mengikuti sampai cara ke-seratus untuk menarik perhatian Junmyeon.

Toh, _gebetan_-nya ini sudah tertarik padanya tanpa dia harus membaca buku itu.

**FIN**

.

a/n: Halooo~ aku author baru di FFn. Sebelumnya aku gak pernah mempublish ff, baru kali ini aku berani publish. Dan aku pake cast sulay karena mereka couple favorit aku di exo.

Aku masih amatiran, jadi kalo jelek harap dimaklumi ;-;

Thanks for reading! Mind to review?


End file.
